Les couloirs de la Mort
by Lilisu
Summary: Naruto et Kiba travaillent tous les deux comme aides soignants. Seulement, des choses étranges arrivent. Leur collègue se défenestre sans raison apparente, des patients sont violentés par des forces invisibles... UA. T pour le gore.


_Défi d'_ _ **Alamane-kun**_ _(qui a changé de nom entretemps, mais il restera toujours Alamane-kun pour moi ! )_

 _Bonne lecture à tous ! On se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

 **Les couloirs de la Mort**

 **ou**

 **L'Amour vache**

Naruto Uzumaki (86) et Kiba Inuzuka (94, comprendra qui pourra) n'avaient jamais pu se sentir. Tous deux futurs aides soignants, ils avaient malheureusement (ça dépend du point de vue) postulé dans la même institution pour un bénévolat, le temps des vacances d'été.

-Allez-y Madame Murphy ! Attrapez-le !

-Kiba je te haiiiis !

Naruto Uzumaki, un grand blond aux iris bleu clair très agréable à regarder, courait en cet instant pour sauver sa vie, menacée par une mégère de quatre-vingt ans en chaise roulante qui avait flashé sur son derrière de jeune adulte. Quant à son collègue, Kiba (grand, brun, tatoué), il ne faisait qu'envenimer les choses en jetant des cacahuètes prélevées dans son repas de midi pour faire glisser son rival.

Naruto écrasa donc une cacahuète esseulée de toutes ses forces, dérapa un peu sur la graisse qui imbibait ses chaussures et vit son salut du coin de l'œil.

-Regardez Madame Murphy ! Voilà Sasuke !

Ledit Sasuke, qui aidait un vieux monsieur à rejoindre sa chambre, leva la tête en entendant son nom, vit Mme Murphy changer de direction et ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits.

Naruto allait lui payer ça.

L'éphèbe aux cheveux noirs lâcha le papy et s'enfuit en courant vers une fenêtre ouverte. Il enjamba le rebord et sauta à l'extérieur. Heureusement, ils étaient au rez-de-chaussée. Mme Murphy, emportée par l'élan de sa chaise roulante, se prit le mur de plein fouet et lâcha une exclamation de dépit en remettant ses dents à leur place.

Quand elle se retourna, il ne subsistait dans le couloir qu'un vieillard tombé sur les fesses pleurant son infirmier et un tas de cacahuètes écrasées. Naruto était déjà à l'étage du dessus en train d'étrangler son collègue.

 _Au fait, vous ai-je dit que l'institution en question était une maison de repos ?_

* * *

-Naruto, la prochaine fois qu'il faudra faire un lavement à Mme Murphy, tu t'en chargeras, décréta Sasuke en arrachant une énième épine de son mollet.

-Mais Sasukeeee ! C'est la faute de Kiba ! Tu étais mon seul espoiiiiir ! pleurnicha le blondinet en se mettant à genoux sur le sol du mess.

-Je m'en fous, à cause de vos conneries, j'ai le dos comme un livre en braille !

-Ça va, mon pote ? demanda Saï, un autre infirmier, en donnant une grande tape dans le dos de Sasuke.

-BORDEEEEL ! Je vous déteste tous ! hurla le grand type en faisant sursauter tout le personnel présent.

-Beuuuuuh, gémit Naruto. Itachiiiiiii !

-Désolé Naruto, sourit le grand frère de Sasuke en sortant de la pièce pour prendre son service.

-Ouiiiiiin ! Suis-je donc un monstre maudit, destiné à souffrir sous le regard des autres ? déclama-t-il, toujours à genoux par terre, les bras levés vers le plafond.

-Mais non, t'es juste un crétin, répondit Saï.

-Hé, Naruto, le service reprend dans quinze minutes, tu ferais mieux de manger !

-Toi, le traître, j'en ai pas fini avec toi ! menaça Naruto en prenant place à la même table que ses amis.

Il sortit son casse-croûte dans une boîte en forme de grenouille et alla se chercher de la soupe aux épinards pour faire passer le tout. Geignant encore sur son sort et distribuant des œillades furieuses à Kiba, il plongea distraitement son cupcake au chocolat dans sa soupe et mordit dedans.

-Mec, t'es dégueulasse, grimaça Karin, la rouquine à lunettes qui ne lâchait jamais Sasuke d'une semelle, sauf quand il était poursuivi par des grands-mères.

Naruto l'ignora, comme d'habitude, et rumina sa vengeance en portant de nouveau le gâteau imbibé de soupe à sa bouche. Karin fit la moue, lança un regard énamouré à son coup de foudre et quitta la table pour prendre son service.

 _Au fait, vous ai-je dit que la solidarité était à son point mort, dans cette maison de repos ?_

* * *

Kiba vérifiait la tension de Mr Philips quand il entendit un raclement bizarre et le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme.

-Tiens, mais f'est Adélaïde ! s'exclama Mr Philips, à qui il manquait plusieurs dents.

Le sang de Kiba se glaça dans ses veines. Il se retourna doucement, très doucement, et tomba nez à nez avec Adélaïde, la doyenne des pensionnaires. On racontait qu'elle avait connu la guerre de Prusse. Elle avait le visage tout ratatiné, tellement plissé qu'on ne voyait plus ses yeux. Son nez se recourbait comme un bec d'oiseau de proie et ses cheveux hirsutes et blancs partaient dans tous les sens, comme si elle avait coincé ses doigts dans une prise électrique. Elle avait également un caractère de merde, des ongles interminables et un prodigieux faible pour Kiba.

Le jeune homme, alors qu'il composait intérieurement son poème funéraire, vit par le hublot découpé dans la porte (fermée à clé, évidemment) la tête réjouie de Naruto qui le considérait avec un certain sadisme. Saï, à côté de lui, prenait des photos.

Adélaïde, sachant très bien que sa victime n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir, prit son temps pour le cerner dans un coin, entre le lit de Mr Philips et la fenêtre. Kiba envisagea sérieusement de sortir par celle-ci alors qu'ils étaient au quatrième étage, mais elle ne s'ouvrait que sur une vingtaine de centimètres, en haut de la vitre. En plus, il était juste au dessus du rosier réduit en bouillie par les grosses fesses de Sasuke…

Le jeune homme revint sur terre en voyant les serres d'Adélaïde se diriger vers lui. Il hurla comme une fillette et voulut passer au dessus du lit de Mr Philips, mais les ongles fourchus l'attrapèrent par le pantalon, révélant un caleçon bleu turquoise hawaïen.

-Mondieumondieumondieu, pria Kiba en sentant sa dernière heure arriver.

Mr Philips, toujours très serviable, voulut décrocher les ongles du pantalon blanc de l'aide soignant, mais maladroit comme il l'était, ne fit que le resserrer d'un coup sur les parties de Kiba, qui poussa un nouveau hurlement. Saï, jugeant la scène particulièrement cocasse, passa en mode vidéo.

-Tu me passeras tout après, hein ? demanda Naruto avec espoir.

-Mais oui.

Kiba ne ressortit de la pièce qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il était décoiffé, couvert de bleus, se tenait l'entrejambe d'une main tremblante et jeta un regard noir au public rassemblé dans le couloir. Il s'éloigna péniblement vers les vestiaires tandis qu'Adélaïde quittait la chambre en brandissant triomphalement le pantalon blanc du pauvre Kiba.

Naruto, mort de rire, la reconduisit vers sa chambre.

Comment avait-elle réussi à lui arracher son pantalon sans lui ôter ses chaussures, c'était un mystère.

 _Au fait, vous ai-je dit que les vieilles dames sont redoutables, une fois entourées de beaux mecs ?_

* * *

-Naruto, je te hais.

-Je sais, je sais, s'esclaffa le blond en mettant le contact.

-T'aurais pas pu trouver moins pire, comme truc ?

-Nan ! Je te rappelle que je suis condamné au supplice du lavement, par ta faute !

-Pffff… Quelle journée abominable…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans leur appartement où ils se débarrassèrent de leurs chaussures et de leur veste. Naruto suspendait son manteau à un crochet quand les bras de Kiba s'enroulèrent autour de son torse musclé.

-Tu vas me rendre fou, murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'épaule du blondinet.

-C'est réciproque.

Kiba jeta Naruto sur le lit deux places et le chevaucha, parsemant sa peau de petits baisers. Le blondinet inversa leur position d'un coup de hanche et surplomba Kiba avec un regard de prédateur.

-Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup ce caleçon…Tu me le remontres ?

-Plus tard, maintenant je dois te punir pour ta conduite d'aujourd'hui…

 _Mais au fait, vous ai-je dit qu'ils étaient en couple depuis quatre ans ?_

Fin.

* * *

 _Reviews ?_

 _Ca, c'est ce qu'on appelle un troll XD_

 _Les chiffres au début de la fic sont en millimètres. Trouverez-vous à quoi ils correspondent ?_

 _Le défi était un NaruKiba sur le thème de la maison de repos. Je devais reprendre les mots "Cupcake" et "Caleçon bleu turquoise"._

 _Admirez les centres d'intérêt de ce cher Alamane !_


End file.
